1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to organizers for personal items and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel storage-type organizer for hair bows, jewelry, and similar items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair bows, jewelry, and similar items are frequently kept in drawers where they can become wrinkled, lost, and sometimes even dirty from being mixed together in the drawers. This problem is aggravated when traveling, because there is no satisfactory way to pack a large number of such items and they become even more susceptible to damaged or loss.
Some attempts to provide organizers are described in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,287, issued Oct. 30, 1990, to Snyder, describes a portable jewelry holder and organizer for jewelry and accessories that includes a hook at the top of a generally planar plastic frame. The frame includes a plurality of holes, slots, bars, and rings for the attachment thereto of various pins, bows, necklaces, rings, bracelets, and small items of clothing. The holder is intended to be carried between locations much as is a item of clothing on a coat hanger. The device is rather bulky and, despite being intended to be portable, would be somewhat difficult to transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,758, issued Jul. 16, 1991, to Gonzalez, describes an organizer or display for jewelry and accessories which includes a braid of three bundles of yarn to which may be attached various jewelry and accessory items by clamping such items to the braid or inserting portions of the items through the braid. The braid lacks sturdiness and is subject to having the strands of yarn "picked" or otherwise damaged by the jewelry items and is also subject to becoming unbraided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,777, issued Jul. 16, 1991, to Knox, describers a magnetic holder for bows and similar accessories that have ferromagnetic parts. The holder includes a plurality of thin vertical members having magnets disposed on the rear surfaces thereof. The bows or other accessories having ferromagnetic parts are placed against the front surfaces of the metal strips and are held thereagainst by the magnetic fields of the magnets. The device lacks compactness and is of limited versatility, since it can be employed only with items having ferromagnetic components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,814, issued Dec. 22, 1992, to Pell al., describes a board for holding, displaying, and organizing articles of jewelry. The board includes a plurality of repositionable fixtures attached to the front surface thereof, the fixtures being variously designed for the attachment thereto of pierced earrings, clip earrings, rings, bracelets, pins, broaches, and other jewelry items. The board is relatively bulky and is not particularly well suited for traveling.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a storage-type organizer for hair bows, jewelry, and similar items that is sturdy and durable.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such an organizer that is relatively compact and can be transported easily.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such an organizer that is easily and economically constructed.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.